


You Say I'm Just A Friend

by LivingTheBromance



Series: Only One Direction And It's Straight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just relaxing and watching a movie with your friend Liam when things took a turn for the better. It's hard to believe you were just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say I'm Just A Friend

“Hey (Y/N),” Liam called from the kitchen “Do you want some popcorn?”

“No,” you called back “Get me some crisps instead. But hurry the movie is starting!”

“I’m coming,” Liam yelled.

“Yeah I wish,” you mumbled.

“What did you say,” Liam asked popping up behind the couch.

“Jesus Christ on toast Liam,” you yelped grabbing your chest “You scared me half to death.”

“Didn’t mean to babe,” he said sitting next to you “But you did tell me to hurry up and I did.”

“Well don’t do that again,” you said smacking his chest “I almost wet myself.”

“I’d rather get you wet in a different way,” Liam muttered so you wouldn’t hear.

You hit play on the movie and cuddled up to Liam’s side.

“I’ve never seen this, Kara said it was good though,” you stated as the title popped up.

“Well I guess we will know in about 2 hours,” Liam replied.

About an hour into the movie a sex scene started. This is the first time you have ever watched anything even remotely sexual with Liam and you weren’t too sure what to do. The sex scene was turning you on and you were trying to hide it. But once the moans on screen got louder it became too hard for you to keep quiet.

“What’s the matter (Y/N),” Liam asked as you squirmed next to him “Is this making you uncomfortable?”

You didn’t know if you should be honest with him or not. You have wanted to sleep with Liam since you first met him, but you’ve never had the chance. Deciding that this might be the only one you have you chose to be honest.

“No Li,” you began sitting up and straddling him “This is turning me on. If I don’t get your cock in me within the next 30 seconds I might end up doing some bad things to you.”

“Well then I think it’s your lucky day (Y/N),” Liam said huskily pulling you in for a kiss.

As the two of you made out you could feel a bulge growing underneath your ass.

“Is that for me,” you asked reaching down and rubbing your fingers over it.

“It could be,” he replied “But you have to earn it.”

With those words you climbed off his lap. You slowly remove your shirt and bra before getting on your knees in front of him. Reaching up you unbutton and unzip his pants pulling them down to his ankles. You lean forward and run the tips of your fingers across his boxer clad erection before pulling those down as well and licking your lips at the sight of his dick. Looking him in the eyes you take his cock in your hand.

“Liam,” you said huskily “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“God (Y/N),” Liam groaned “Don’t fucking tease me you little slut. Suck my fucking cock now.”

With that he grabbed your head and shoved his cock into your mouth moaning when he felt the wet warmth of your mouth. Moving your head you began bobbing up and down on his cock getting into it. You pulled off running your tongue around the tip of his dick before slowly sucking it back into your mouth. Relaxing your throat you were able to get every inch of him in your mouth. When he felt your nose touch his stomach he groaned and pulled your head up by your hair.

“Get your fucking panties off now,” Liam growled before standing up and removing all of his clothes.

You quickly stood up and removed your clothes following his orders to the letter. You loved this side of Liam having never seen it before. He is always so controlled and caring that this aggressive dominant side of him was a real turn on.

“I want you in my room waiting for me on your knees in front of my bed,” Liam said “If you aren’t in that position when I get in there you will be punished. But I think you might like that being the dirty little slut you are.”

He walked away after the last word leaving you to follow his orders or defy him. You quickly got up and went to his room. Instead of kneeling in front of his bed you decided to climb onto it. Making yourself comfortable on your back your fingers crept down between your legs. As soon as your fingers reached your clit Liam walked into the room.

“Oh you naughty little girl,” Liam tsked walking in “I thought I told you to be on your knees when I walked came into the room?”

You began to explain yourself only to be interrupted by Liam ordering you around.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he said quietly walking towards you.

You quickly moved into position on the bed scared yet excited to see where this was going.

“If you move or make one noise this punishment will be much worse,” Liam said moving in to position behind you.

You barely had time to brace yourself before his hand came down on your ass. It took all your will power not to move at that first hit. After the first hit came you began to feel a tingle in your pussy. Every slap began to turn you on even more making it harder for you to stay quiet. Hitting you one last time Liam moved beside you.

“Next time I won’t be so nice,” he said “Now on your back.”

You rolled over onto your back ready for him to finally fuck you, but instead of him joining you on the bed he moved to the end and picked up a pair of handcuffs.

“Wrists above your head and legs spread,” he stated.

Liam took your wrists in one hand cuffing them to the head board before moving to your feet and tying them with scarves to hold your legs open.

“Now I’m going to taste you,” Liam said moving in between your open legs “You aren’t allowed to come until I say so. I want you to watch everything I do to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Liam,” you said.

He began by running his fingers up from your ankle to the inside of your thigh stopping right next to your pussy. Looking up at you to make sure you were watching he used his fingers to spread you open he licked a line from your entrance to your clit making you gasp at the sudden contact. Moving back in he takes your clit into his mouth sucking on it before biting it lightly. Circling your clits he moves his tongue down your pussy to the opening licking around it before shoving his tongue in. Staring up at you Liam begins to slowly pump his tongue in and out of your pussy. Bringing up a hand he also begins to rub slow circles on your clit. As his tongue speeds up moving in and out and around your opening his thumb also picks up speed. He brings you close to orgasm before stopping his movements completely. You whimper over being brought so close to the edge and left at the precipice.

“Are you ready to come (Y/N),” he asked his mouth so close to your clit you could feel his breath.

“God yes Liam,” you moaned “I’m so fucking close. Please.”

Shoving two fingers into you on your last word he began to fuck you with them licking and sucking on your clit at the same time. Feeling that you were close he curled his fingers up inside of you hitting your g-spot and whispered one word: Come. You did with a loud scream and his name on your tongue. Without waiting for you to come down from that orgasm he shoved every last inch of his cock into. You gasped in surprise and then moaned in pleasure as he pulled out of before slamming back into you again. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your legs around waist so he could go deeper. But even without that he was doing everything right. He was changing up his pace so much you never knew what to expect. One moment he would be pounding into you like a jackhammer and the next he would be going so slow you just wanted to scream. No matter what he was doing he was hitting your g-spot with every inward thrust. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, but every single time you were about to go over he would slow down and keep you hanging.

“Liam,” you screamed “I’m so fucking close. Please let me come.”

“You ready for this baby,” Liam asks intentionally slowing down and keeping you at the edge.

“Yes,” you moaned “Please Li.”

“Beg for it,” Liam said “Let me hear how much you want (Y/N).”

“Please Liam,” you begged “Let me come all over your big cock. I can’t wait any longer. Make me scream your name as I come. Let everyone in the building know that I’m yours.”

“Alright,” Liam said “You asked for it.”

He pulled all the way out of you before slamming into you faster than before. Reaching in between you he began to rub your clit in time with his thrusts. It only took one more pump in before you came screaming his name. Your pussy clenched around his cock causing him to come as well. In the haze from your orgasm you could feel his cock twitching inside of you as he came causing your orgasm to be prolonged. When you finally came to you were no longer tied to the bed and Liam was lying next to you.

“We definitely need to do that again,” you said looking over at him.

“I didn’t hurt you did I,” Liam asked turning back into the adorable puppy you’ve always known.

“Hell no Liam,” you exclaimed sitting up “That was the best sex I have ever had.”

“Good,” Liam said relieved “I’m glad you liked it. But now we should get dressed and get back into the living room. The boys should be here soon.”

“Wait Liam,” you said standing up “What does this mean for us?”

“Well like you said before,” he started turning to face you “Your mine.”

“Do you mean that Li,” you asked walking towards him.

“Yea I do (Y/N),” Liam replied cupping your face “I want you to be mine and only mine.”

“Good because I don’t want anyone else to get any of what you just gave me,” you said standing on tip toes for a kiss.


End file.
